Metroid: Aqua
by Valenor
Summary: During a mission taking place on an ocean beach filled planet, Samus' Zero Suit Malfunctions, leaving her powerless. But when the natives of the planet gives her a very special Chozo suit, she will use this power to take on the evil in the depths... R
1. The Mission

**Hello, fellow Authors. This story you see here...is good...simple as that. XDD**

**Like my Sonic Merhog fic, my love for the Ocean has finally grown into this category as well. Samus will be going on an adventure that I don't think was probably used in the Metroid Series. (Only played the Prime Trilogy and Other M)**

**Also, this story will be having kinda short chapters. (Motivation is HARD to get these days) And plus this story does not continue from anything, for it is one of THOSE types of stories. (That whole different universe thing, like "Powerpuff Girls Z", and "Stitch!")**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Metroid characters, as they are entitled to...Retro Studios...I think. And probably Nintendo as well.**

**(Please Read and Review!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Mission:**

_During the old old times, the Chozo had been traveling through many stars and galaxies, searching for a world of their own world of theirs. They were an advanced and mysterious race, that they had even left many treasures on other planets. Not only had they made peace offerings to other certain species, but they had finally found a home of theirs known as Zebes. They took it and treated it as if it was their home planet, which grew to be. During their peace on Zebes, other scouts of the Chozo decided to find other planets to colonize. Some were Elysia and Tallon IV__ and others were either small shrines they had built on small moons. With this one scouting party, they found a planet that was very much different from their other choices. It was not their element, but they had chosen it nonetheless. This planet was known as Reneniqour, which had been habited by the Ren__ians, the water natives. For their peace offering, the Chozo had built a special temple in the Renians' honor, which was sent to one of the islands, hidden somewhere where only the sea people would know. After many many years, when the story of the New Born was spread through the Chozo satelite system, the Chozo located at Reneniqour's Moon had decided to build a very special suit for this warrior, a suit that would have the powers of an actual Renian. After whatever was left of the Chozo had died out, the Renians of Reneniqour made a vow to protect the Chozo's temple, up until the New Born will someday come to their world to be their new defender...for they feared a threat had invaded their homeland..._

* * *

_"Present Day..."_

Out in the far reaches of space, and onto a small planet, a certain bounty hunter was running through the wilderness of what appeared to be a jungle planet. This bounty hunter wore a suit that was crafted of a special metal, with red and orange plating, and a green visor. The weapon this hunter carried was an arm cannon, the only one of it's kind. Currently, the bounty hunter ran through the forests, trying to either lure of avoid something.

This was known when strange armadillo creatures followed the hunter, as they rolled after. The hunter quickly kept running and began jumping to the top of a tree, with the help of small jet boosters on the back. Just as the hunter landed, the armidilloes had fallen into a trap, as they crashed through a hole in the ground, giving the hunter a chance to strike. With one jump, it charged up it's arm cannon, and fired one powerful burst, eliminating two of them, leaving one left. The hunter landed on the creature's back and began giving rapid fires to it's head, before quickly jumping off, letting the creature die.

"...mission completed." the hunter spoke in a femanine voice. Then without warning, the hunter activated something in the suit, causing the helmet to disappear. The bounty hunter was now revealed as a woman with beautiful blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. Her blue eyes sparkled as she stared up to the sky, before quickly jumping out of the hole. Just then her entire suit disappeared, now replaced with a tight blue body suit. "The creatures have been dealt with, so your shipments should be fine from now on." she spoke into a communicator.

"Good work, Samus. We'll take it from here." A soldier in a suit unlike the lady's replied back to her, showing that she was payed for this. On the shoulder, there was a small logo of a star that had words under it, saying Galactic Federation. The Galactic Federation was a peace making government, that would be having soldiers sent out on missions to either save lives, ship cargo, or even for major war crisis'. The lady now known as Samus was once part of the Galactic Federation at some point back then...but that's another story.

During the current hours at these days, she was now a free lance bounty hunter, who got paid for pretty much anything that involved her using that arm cannon. She was pretty much the best there was out there in the galaxy, fighting large monsters that nobody could ever defeat. But even worse than large creatures or bad people were the worse creatures that had ever existed in the universe: the Metroids. These creatures were very dangerous parasites and were an enormous threat to every living thing. The only species that were interested in the Metroids were the Space Pirates, Mother Brain, and her long standing nemesis Ridley. Mother Brain controlled the Metroids by using a telekinisis ability to make those creatures and every other one her slave. The Space Pirates were also ruthless and vicious creatures, whose weapons were a real threat. They created deadly creatures for anyone who defied them. And Ridley was a threat as much as the Metroids. He was the fastest creature there ever was, and was highly skilled at fighting. It took real guts for Samus to take this creature down.

But overall, Samus was the best, and no creature ever stood a chance at trying to take her down. At least, up from here when her ship which resembled a bit of her other suit landed near her, she entered the vessel, and decided it was best to stop thinking of the past.

"Another simple job done right." she sighed, after walking up to the driver's seat and sitting down. Even when she had the thoughts of relaxing or even getting a drink somewhere, a signal or something quickly appeared on the screen. "Hmm?" she looked to see where the signal was coming from, so she pressed a few buttons, and noticed it showed the coordinates. "...Reneniqour?"

When she thought about why that name had sounded familiar, a message appeared in the signal. "Anyone...invaders...help..." was all it said. With no other thoughts to think about, she quickly set the coordinates, and took off before flying out of the planet's atmosphere, and into the stars.

It was this mission...that everything was going to change forever...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! As I said, the chapters are going to be a bit short. (Sorry)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of the Metroid stuff, there would so be a game of this by now! (But I don't, so ha! XD)**

**(Please Review!)**


	2. Reneniqour: Unexpected Landing

**Well, I've got the second chapter up, so I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Metroid characters, as they are entitled to...Retro Studios...I think. And probably Nintendo as well.**

**(Please Read and Review!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reneniqour (Unexpected Landing):**

Out in the far reaches of space, our heroine Samus Aran, had been following the coordinates she had recieved about 3 hours ago. It would have seemed like this planet was much farther than any other planet. Whatever this "Reneniqour" was, she knew that the message she had recieved, did infact show a sign that the messenger was in great danger, and she had to reach that destination immediately. But still, the hunter couldn't get over the thought on why the name sounded familiar. Perhaps it was a mission she did long ago? There were many missions that Samus had obtained, some even that she may have forgotten. But still, this was no time to dwell on the subject.

With no time to lose, Samus worked a few buttons, and activated the Hyperspace engine; she managed to get this during a mission that involved Space Pirates, and an arial assault. The engines had lit up, and within a blink of an eye, the ship had vanished into the stars. It wouldn't take too long for Samus to reach her destination, as it would more like take about another 10 minutes.

By the time that short trial had ended, she quickly turned off the Hyperspace Drive. Once she had switched the safety visors off, a blue light was revealed in space. But it wasn't really a blue light. What she saw before her was a large blue planet, which looked like there were no continents on the surface. But when she looked at her monitors, it revealed that the planet's oxygen level was safe, and there were safe spots for her to land. Not only that, but it would have seemed that the message earlier, and the coordinates attached to it, all led to this mysterious planet. With determination, she moved on ahead to the aqua colored planet.

But after she had made it through the atmosphere, a large laser had came as if from nowhere, and blasted on one of the engines of Samus' ship. The armor on her vessel had strong, but there was no way a regular laser could've burned it's way through. Only Space Pirate technology had that capability...

"Warning! Controls are failing, and the engines have shut down!" was what the computer had announced.

"Imbracing for impact in 10...9...8..."

Upon hearing this, Samus immediately started pressing a few switches, before taking the controls, to hopefully make a softer landing near the shorelines...if she was able to make it. "7...6...5..." Before having able to make her coordinates for a safer crash landing, something caused her to move more into the direction of the ocean. It wasn't the engines exploding, but it seemed like there was something large controlling her ship. Whatever it was, it succeeded. "4...3...2...1..." Before the impact, Samus had shut her eyes, waiting for what was to come.

And with a loud sploosh, the ship had crashed into the large ocean, and exploded with no warning. Only during this, Samus had managed to free herself of the sinking vessel, only to find her suit damaged badly, letting her sink as the hunter herself was unconscious from the impact.

As it would seem that she wouldn't be able to help, a small dark ominous figure was watching Samus under the sea, finding it's oppertunity...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! As I said, the chapters are going to be a bit short. (Sorry)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of the Metroid stuff, there would so be a game of this by now! (But I don't, so ha! XD)**

**(Please Review!)**


End file.
